Minnie and her friends go to the beach
One summer day, Minnie Mouse and her friends Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida wanted to go to the beach with their best friends Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, and Rarity at the countryside. Minnie and her friends got changed into their bathing suits. Minnie was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit and her matching bow. Alice was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a white skirt. Wendy was wearing a sky-blue one-piece swimsuit with a blue skirt. Olivia was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit with baby blue polka dots on it, along with a plain blue hair-bow to match. Lilo was wearing an orange one-piece swimsuit with yellow stripes. Kairi was wearing a violet one-piece swimsuit with a purple frilly skirt. Amy was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with yellow hearts on them. Kilala was wearing a pink two-piece bikini. Susan was wearing a turquoise and green two-piece swimsuit with a star on it. Namine was wearing a white and blue two-piece swimsuit with a blue star on it. Viper was wearing a teal strapless bikini top and skirt, Rapunzel was wearing a lavender and pink two-piece swimsuit, Anna was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with rose and green prints and blue lining, and Merida was wearing a teal two-piece swimsuit with aqua lining. The girls met Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends by the lake. Jim was wearing blue swimming trunks. Big Daddy Lou was wearing fuchsia swimming trunks. Reverend Zachariah was wearing gray swimming trunks. Tyrone was wearing light blue swimming trunks. Timothy was wearing red and gold swimming trunks, and Lil' Urle was wearing green swimming trunks. Twilight Sparkle was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt and a big lavender bow in the front, along with a purple hair-bow to match. Sunset Shimmer was wearing a magenta two-piece swimsuit with a red and yellow sun. Rainbow Dash was wearing a rainbow one-piece swimsuit. Fluttershy was wearing a light pink two-piece swimsuit with yellow butterflies on it. Pinkie Pie was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly aqua skirt and a blue hair-bow to match. Applejack was wearing an orange swimsuit with a frilly skirt, bloomers, puffy sleeves, and a big red bow in the front, along with an orange hair-bow to match, and Rarity was wearing an indigo one-piece swimsuit with silver star symbols. They met Timothy, the crows, and the ponies on their way to the beach, and they all got to put on sunscreen. Minnie, Alice, and Wendy built a sandcastle. Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, and Namine went snorkeling. Amy, Kilala, Susan, and Viper collected seashells, and Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida flew their kites. Later that afternoon, the girls bought ice cream. Minnie had vanilla ice cream. Alice had chocolate chip cookie dough. Wendy had mint chocolate chip. Olivia had peach. Lilo had blue moon. Kairi had grape. Amy had cookies and cream. Kilala had mocha almond fudge. Susan had strawberry. Namine had strawberry on top of vanilla. Viper had rainbow swirls. Rapunzel had chocolate. Anna had peanut butter on top of chocolate, and Merida had banana. Minnie and friends shared with Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. It was a lovely day at the beach. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beach Stuff Category:Minnie and her friends